White Aria
Description He looks fairly standard, a white coat, with a brown mane and tail. He wears a red coat usually, though he isn't against going around without it. He hides his eyes, feeling the unnatural hue of his eyes might scare those who see them away. History Before the life of white Aria he was a Mage known as "Matthew". Matthew was a non-being whom at the time was believed to have been the cause of the Hedge arriving in Equestria. MATTHEW'S BACKSTORY: "Happy Birthday Felix!" His father spoke "We invited all your friends over for a nice party at the Macaroni Grill for you" '' ''Felix smiled the same smile he gave everypony, to mask his displeasure. He didn't like the friends that his father choose for him. The Jocks, the Preps and the popular people. They too, would rather not be seen with Felix, he is a major book worm, he has the social understandings of a gnat and he is just too damn quiet. '' ''His father though, pays the popular kids to treat him like a friend on his birthday, which Felix felt more demeaning than anything. But he stayed quiet and took it. '' ''This day though he managed to convince his dad to allow him to bring one of his real friends. A girl named Lin Ai Sung, she and him used to always hang out and talk, Lin and him would meet at the Library and try read together and talk. That was the way it was, Felix would have to deal with being a loner at school, his dad would try to increase his social standings and Felix would head to the library for most of his time. '' ''Today, Lin had brought him a present, a present that would effect him ever since then, a choker of intricately woven gold links woven to form Chinese characters around a choker. The chinese characters would read "Every day new knowledge is begotten, live life to the fullest". '' ''She died latter that year, and while her parents were there, he was the only non-intimate family member to come to her funeral. Several years had passed and Felix had started taking courses in College towards a degree in Library and Information. He enjoyed it, though, and spent much of his time reading and learning. It wasn't until the Spring that some thing changed in him. '' ''He stood in the hall, reading a book, when curiosity struck him and he looked up. A red Skeleton was staring him in the face. '' ''It started to walk forward and Felix followed chasing it out of the university. He followed him into a kingdom, a world of metal, where he met the Iron King, who spoke to Felix a great deal, and pointed Felix to the Death Kings, to enjoy a crumpet with them and discuss of then and now. '' ''It was a year long journey, his quests long and quite lonely, but he found it, a tower that was calling to him to add his name. He opened the door and walked and walked...and continued to walk up the stairs until he found a stone beginning for him to write his name. He took a quill and ink and signed his name. '' ''He awoke in a cold sweat. He had passed out at a Jewish Wedding, and had signed his name into the Guest Registry. '' ''He shook his head and quickly left, finding he had walked to LA, and was currently in the Jewish district. He was stuck, far from home, but this was his new home. It had been four years of constant research at the Library of the Mysterium. Scouring book after book for information, stopping only to sleep and eat. He required the knowledge, it drove him. '' ''It was however, his downfall, he became brasher, more hostile to those around him, and then...he fell fully. He remembers now, his first kill. A vampire who had just been sired, had not even tasted blood yet, and here he was, casting a sun spell at her, melting her skin until she was nothing but a biological paste and bones. '' ''He went on a bloody spree, killing an orphanage used as a vampire horde, causing the destruction of twenty hunters looking for him. He loved the murder, the death, the killing, and then...he started to take innocent lives. '' ''He had awoken into the Mad, a path of the insane, the psychopath, and for once he truly felt free. He dressed in a raincoat and carried a large ax with him hunting everything around him. Felix awoke in a mound of Gore. He had started to stand up, feeling wobbly. His body didn't feel right. He felt queasy. He needed to escape. He hurriedly left, running down the street until he saw a hole in a wall. The inside was dark and had a bit of a mossy funk to it, but he entered anyways. '' ''He walked, and walked, until he came upon a spider fae queen. She came down from her web and looked straight at Felix in the eyes. '' ''"Well well well...a Mad is it?" she says touching Felix with one of her legs. "you seem lost...do you wish to be saved" it was sarcastic but at the time you couldn't tell. '' ''"I will make you a deal, give me your life and memories and I will give you freedom from the madness, and a temporary resting place until you can create a new body by using blood magic" she says as he nods. '' ''She picked him up and bit into his neck. '' ''He awoke inside the mind of a rabbit-like creature and stayed until he was able to come out into his own form via blood magic. There he took the identiy of Matthew. '' ''Matthew had awoken in the body of the Rabbit-like Creature named Max until he met the one named Rainbow Dash, who was in trouble from someone named Gamzee. He forced Max to go and save Rainbow Dash. He disappeared for a while until Rainbow Dash and everyone had started to face off against the Goddess. There he transformed into a pony to be near rainbow dash, and control the body. He attempted to reach the goddess to sooth her destructive nature, only to end up failing and the goddess dying. 'Following the goddest arc, Matthew had decide to get his own body and through blood magic and gamzee he was able to cause his body to be created...but it wasn't a full body, it was just a body as a temporary place holder until he could regain his original body. That was never going to be however, as after Rainbow Dash became a changeling due to disobeying Matthew's commands and entering the door into arcadia, he was punished and sentenced to be unwoven from the fabric of time and space. However, Celestia was able to see the goodness in Matthew and recreated him into White Aria. '' '''WHITE ARIA HISTORY' White Aria awoke in Celestia's Castle and was told to find one Fire Gazer who would talk him to Ponyville. Upon seeing Fire Gazer, a fire sparked in his heart, he remembered his love for her, and the two got together. He gave a note that Celestia gave him to give her, telling her not to tell Aria about his past. So he remained in the dark. Recent Events *formed the Rescue Rangers *Got sucked into the well. *Met Rainbow Dash, hurt her accidentally due to not remembering his life as Matthew *A possible conspiracy about his origins, Other Info *A traveling musician *Redrom (♥) with Fire Gazer *His guitar is a 1960 Gibson Hummingbird. *His musical styles: Swing Gitan, Blues, Jazz, Alt Rock, Folk *Theme Song: Radio Head - Reckoner Anything else you feel is relevant Category:Character Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony